Helpless
by Bosco Wiles 19-86
Summary: Piper, Paige and Phoebe have to figure out why Paris has gone back to being 13 again before it's too late....
1. Default Chapter

**Author**: Samantha Carter-O'Neill  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own a single person from Charmed their owned by other people. And I'm not getting any profit from this. I do own Paris though and other characters, that appear later on in the story.  
  
**Pairings**: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Jason, Paige/Glenn  
  
**Authors Note**: Ok this is my first charmed fanfic so please be nice. I might also change the title.  
  
**BACKGROUND**  
  
_Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in this as well as another sister Paris (who I've made up). In the Story Paris is Phoebe's younger twin sister. Leo and Piper are still married and of course they have Wyatt, future Chris is in this as well, and Phoebe and Jason are together. In this story Glenn didn't marry Jessica instead he and Paige are together and have been for 8 months, this is set in Season 6._  
  
**Other notes**: an AU (Alternate Universe) story.  
  
--------  
  
**Chapter One** – _13 again_  
  
Paris opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Something was different and she couldn't push away the feeling that something was going to happen today, or had already happened. However much she tried to figure it out, she just couldn't and so in the end gave up and went about getting ready for work. She looked over at the alarm clock suddenly realising she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She walked over to the mirror, she was still half asleep so she wasn't expecting to see what she saw in the mirror. Instead of seeing her face as it had been last night, the person staring back at her looked more like a girl of 13.  
  
'' This is so bad '' she whispered to herself, her voice sounding like a 13 year old's should. Her hair was a lot shorter then it had been before, and was a lightish brown colour.  
  
She looked round her room wondering what to do when it came to her, maybe the book of shadow's would have something in it that would help her. She wondered if the same had happened to her sisters, if they were then at least she wouldn't be alone in this. She grabbed a pad and a piece of paper of her desk and went up to the attic.

She'd been up there now for half an hour and she'd not found anything that could help her at all, what was happening to her she didn't understand it. She seemed to have grown younger over night and now looked like she did when she was 13, her whole appearance had changed. She closed the book in frustration, she wasn't finding anything that would help her.  
  
'' Who are you '' came the voice from the doorway, making her jump in surprise. She looked up as Piper came into the attic, coming towards her and the book.  
  
'' It's me your sister '' she told her.  
  
'' Who are you really '' asked Piper, as she got closer to Paris and the book. Wondering who this girl was, who was claiming to be her sister.  
  
'' Seriously Piper it's me Paris. It's just I've gone back to being 13 for some reason, but it's me '' she insisted, hoping Piper would believe her.  
  
'' Is that really you Paris '' asked Piper, looking closer at the young girl standing in front of her.  
  
'' Yes it's really me ''  
  
'' What happened '' Piper asked still looking at Paris.  
  
'' I don't know, I went to bed last night my normal self and then I wake up as a 13 year old ''  
  
'' Piper......Piper '' Phoebe called from downstairs.  
  
'' Up here Phoebe '' Piper called back to her sister.  
  
Piper turned back to look at her sister, and for several minutes they stayed in silence. Until it was broken by Phoebe's voice as she entered the attic.  
  
'' Hey Piper have you......who's this '' she asked.  
  
'' It's Paris '' answered Paris, smiling at her sister.  
  
'' Seriously stop playing around. Who are you really '' asked Phoebe, not really believing that this was her sister.  
  
'' Seriously Pheeb's it's me Paris your sister. Your twin sister '' she exclaimed.  
  
'' Is it really you Pari '' she asked, looking at her in shock.  
  
'' Yes it's me. I don't know how but I woke up this morning as a 13 year old ''  
  
'' Have you looked in the book '' asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe walked over to where Paris and Piper were standing by the book, and stood next to Paris.  
  
'' Yeah but I couldn't find anything in there at all. I don't really know what to look for ''  
  
'' We should see if Chris knows anything about this '' suggested Phoebe.  
  
'' Ok. Chris '' Piper shouted, to their whitelighter.  
  
Chris orbed in a couple of minutes later and looked around at them, then his eyes locked on Paris.  
  
'' Who's that '' he asked.  
  
'' It's Paris. She said she woke up this morning like that and she doesn't know how it happened, we were wondering if you could find out '' explained Phoebe.  
  
'' Ok see what I can find out '' he told them before orbing back out. Piper and Phoebe turned to look at their sister who was now sitting on the small sofa.  
  
'' What about your powers '' asked Phoebe, looking away from the book to her sister.  
  
'' I didn't think about that ''  
  
Paris got to her feet and tried using her powers but nothing happened, she tried again but still nothing happened. She turned round and looked at her sister.  
  
'' I guess I don't have them. Wait a minute we didn't have our powers then, well when were younger did we. Which means that because I've gone back to being a 13 year I don't have my powers ''  
  
'' Well at least it didn't happen to all of us. If we need the power of three we've still go it '' Piper piped up.  
  
'' Gee thanks Piper '' complained Paris rolling her eyes.  
  
'' Sorry '' Piper apologised.  
  
'' It's all right I know what you mean, and I guess work's out of the question today. We should also probably tell Paige what's going on ''  
  
'' I'll do that on my way to the club '' Piper suggested. '' Could you do me a favour though and look after Wyatt for me ''  
  
'' Sure, I've got nothing else to do. ''

-----  
  
**A/N2**: So what do you think. I'll get onto chapter two when I can, but in the meantime please read and review. And please remember that this is my first charmed fanfic. This was inspired by a Stargate episode where Jack goes back to being a teenager, just loved that ep, Colonel O'Neill as a teenager hilarious.  
  
Samantha Carter-O'Neill


	2. Searching for answers

**Authors Note: **I forgot to mention that in this story Leo and Piper are still together.

Thoughts in italics

**----**

**Chapter Two** – _Searching for answers....._

'' This is useless '' complained Paris, slamming the book of shadows down onto the coffee table in front of her.

She was just getting up from the sofa to go to the kitchen when Leo orbed in, making her jump back in surprise. She let out a small yelp of surprise and stumbled back slightly.

'' Jeez Leo you could give some warning before you do that '' she complained, still trying to recover.

'' Who are you '' he asked.

'' Oh for crying out loud. I think I'm going to have to wear a name tag or something '' she answered back sarcastically.

'' Who are you and what are you doing here '' he asked.

'' Leo relax it's me Paris. And before you ask it really is me and I don't know what happened, I go to sleep last night as a 26 year old and wake up as a 13 year old '' she explained.

'' How do I know your who you say you are, how can I trust you '' he questioned suspiciously.

Paris walked out of the living room and went toward the kitchen, Leo followed her and stood by the counter while she got a bottle of water and some aspirin.

'' Ok I'll prove it to you ok. Your name's Leo Wyatt and you're a wightligher, you died in ww2. Your married to Piper Halliwell and you have a son with her named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. You have 3 sister-in-laws Phoebe, Paige and Paris, which is who I am. You had another sister-in-law my other sister but she died and her name was Prue Halliwell.....is that enough for you or would you like me to carry on '' she asked indignantly, as she swallowed a couple of aspirin and washed them down with the water.

'' Sorry '' he apologised, finally believing her. After all if she wasn't his sister-in-law as she said she was, then how did she know all that information.

'' It's alright you didn't make this happen, someone else did. And I'd really like to find out who because when I get my hands on them.....'' she stopped herself before she could go any futher and looked down at the floor.

'' Where's Piper ''

'' Piper's at the club and Phoebe and Paige are at work. I didn't think it would be a good idea if I went into work so I called in sick, Piper asked me to babysit Wyatt for her. He's asleep upstairs by the way, I was just going to check on him '' she answered.

'' How's he been '' he asked.

'' He's been good. Cried a bit at first after Piper left, but I think that was just because he didn't recognise me ''

'' Don't worry we'll figure out what happened and sort it out '' he reassured her.

'' I hope so. I don't want to stay like this and have to back to school ''

----

'' You told me it would work '' shouted Lisab, the demon lord of the underworld. It was no secret in the underworld that he was waiting for his chance to be the source of the underworld, he had been for years.

'' I...I thought it would '' stammered Trion.

'' And yet you failed ''

'' But it worked on one of the Charmed ones '' he informed Lisab, with more confidence then he felt.

'' Yes it did work on one of them. But I don't want to get rid of one of the Charmed ones, I want to get rid of all of them for good '' he shouted, slamming his fist down onto the table.

'' Want do you wish me to do my lord '' questioned Trion.

'' I want you to bring her here to me..... ''

'' Yes my lord ''

'' ....alive. Oh and Trion if you fail it will be your head ''

'' Yes my lord '' answered Trion, he turned and walked out of the room slamming the door in anger, before shimmering out to go and find her, he wouldn't fail this time.

-----

Paris had left the manor wanting to walk and clear her head, she'd been walking around now for the past half hour and she suddenly found herself outside the bay mirror, she hadn't planned on going there but decided to go and talk to her sister see if she could get some lunch with her so she could talk to her. She entered the building and went through into the offices of the bay mirror, she couldn't see her sister but maybe she was in her office or in Jason's.

She was too lost in her thoughts and failed to see the person walking toward her until it was too later, they bumped into each other and sending her to the ground on her bum. She looked up at the person who'd knocked her over and was face to face with Jason, her sisters boyfriend. He reached out his hand and helped her up, once she was standing again he began apologising to her.

'' I'm so sorry. Are you ok '' he asked with concern, hoping he hadn't caused her to injure herself.

'' No I'm alright. I should've been looking where I was going '' she answered.

'' Were you looking for someone '' he asked, after a couple minutes of silence.

'' I...I came to see my....my uh cousin '' she lied. She didn't know why she'd lied, but she couldn't help it it'd just came out, she never really lied that much only ocassionaly when the need called for it.

'' Oh...do I know your cousin '' he asked.

_Yeah your going out with her_

'' Uh...yeah. Her name's Phoebe Halliwell '' she answered.

'' Oh right '' he answered, just as Phoebe walked out of her office and walked over to them. She looked at Paris and then at Jason and smiled.

'' It was nice to meet you uh....Phoebe's cousin. I've got to go, I'll see you later Phoebe '' he said as he gave her a kiss, they said goodbye and he walked away.

Phoebe looked at her sister with raised eyebrows.

'' What '' cried Paris, as she and Phoebe walked back into Phoebe's office and closed the door.

'' Ok what was that all about '' questioned Phoebe looking at her sister.

'' I came in to ask you if you wanted to go out and get some lunch with me, and I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into Jason and he asked me who I was here to see. So I just said that you were my cousin and that I'd come here to see you, don't ask me why I just blurted it out '' she explained, taking a seat in the chair in front of her sisters desk.

'' So have you found anything '' asked Phoebe.

'' No. I looked in the book after you three left but I still couldn't find anything. And I had to tell Leo who I was, he didn't believe me at first so had to convince him before he believed me ''

'' What did you do before you went to bed last night '' asked Phoebe.

'' All I did was get ready for bed, read some of my book listen to a bit of music and then I went to sleep ''

'' It probably happened during the night then, whatever it is that actually did happen ''

'' Ya think '' Paris answered sarcastically.

'' Come on we need to find out what's going on '' Phoebe answered grabbing her coat and bag. Paris followed her out of the building and into the street toward Phoebe's car.

'' You know if something happens, I'm not going to be able to protect me or you and the others '' she told her.

'' I know. But you've got me and Piper and Paige. We're going to get to the bottom of this and sort it out '' she reassured her.

**Authors Note2**: So what did you think of that chapter, let me know in the comments thread.

Samantha Carter-O'Neill


	3. Helpless

**Chapter Three** – _Helpless_

As Phoebe and Paris were walking to Phoebe's car, they spotted two guys walking toward them. At first they assumed they were ordinary guys until one of them threw an energy ball at them. At the very last second Phoebe managed to pull them to the ground just inside the alleyway.

The energy ball hit the wall and disappeared and was joined by another one just as Phoebe and Paris were getting to their feet, they were trapped and had no choice but to go further into the alleyway to get away from the two demons. They began backing themselves into the alleyway further and further until they came to a dead end, now they were in trouble.

The demons kept coming toward them, luckily there was only two of them but that might still be problem. Without Paris's powers she had no way of protecting herself, it was a good job Phoebe had taught her a few moves that would help her in a situation like this. The demon on the right suddenly grabbed hold of Paris by the neck and began squeezing his hand, tighter and tighter.

'' We're supposed to bring her to him alive '' the other demon shouted to his companion.

The demon sighed and let go, dropping Paris to the ground as she tried to get air into her lungs. He grabbed her by the front of her t-shirt and pulled her to her feet before slamming her head against the brick wall causing her to loose consciousness.

Meanwhile Phoebe was fighting the other demon but the demon was much stronger, and she was beginning to get tired. But she couldn't give up she had to carry her sister was depending on her to help her. He grabbed her and picked her up throwing her against the wall, she hit the ground loosing consciousness as soon as her head hit the wall.

The two demons shimmered out taking Paris with them leaving Phoebe lying there in the alleyway for dead, but what they didn't know was that she wasn't dead but just unconscious.

Phoebe opened her eyes awhile later and sat up, her back leaning against the wall. Her head was killing her and she felt dizzy and slightly sick, she probably had a concussion from being thrown against the wall, her head had made contact with the wall with a sickening thud and she'd lost consciousness minutes later. She looked around her, trying to see if she could see Paris but she was alone.

'' Leo '' she called, trying to get the attention of her brother-in-law.

Several minutes later Leo orbed into the alleyway and rushed over to her to see if she was all right, he helped her to her feet and looked at her.

'' Phoebe what happened '' he asked.

'' We were walking to the car when these two demons appeared, I tried to stop them but they took her anyway and knocked me out '' she explained to him, on the verge of tears. If anything happened to her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

'' We'll find her Phoebe, but I'm taking you back to the manor. I managed to find something on who might be responsible for all this '' Leo explained as he orbed them back to the manor, once they arrived he sat her down on the sofa and healed her. Then began explaining to her the information he'd told Piper and Paige about the demon that was responsible for all of this.

----

Paris regained consciousness awhile later to find herself lying on some sort of table, she had no idea where she was or how long she'd been there. She tried to move but her wrists and legs were strapped down to the table, she stopped moving when she heard voices coming closer. They suddenly stopped and out of the corner of her eye she saw someone standing over her, he looked like a normal human guy with short dark hair and brown eyes, but appearances could be deceiving she knew that. She and her sisters had come across all sorts of demons in different shapes, sizes and appearances.

'' Hello miss Halliwell, nice of you to join us ''

'' Like I had much choice. What do you want with me '' he demanded.

'' Don't you know '' the high level demon asked. '' I want your powers, and of course your sisters powers. And your going to be the one who helps me get them ''

'' I'll never help you and I'm not telling you anything '' she cried.

'' Oh I think you will help me, because if you don't I'll start by killing your whightlighter ''

'' No you can't '' she cried.

----

'' Anything '' asked Piper, leaning over Phoebe's shoulder as she tried to srcy for Paris's location. She'd been at it now for 20 minutes but she was still getting nothing. She threw the map onto the floor in frustration.

'' Don't worry we'll find her '' Paige answered, trying to reassure her older sister.

'' I know it's just.... I feel as though I've failed her in some way '' she admitted.

'' That's stupid Phoebe it's not your fault that she's powerless, and it certainly isn't your fault that she was taken. ''

'' Piper's right you couldn't have done anything to stop them '' Paige answered.

'' Well i've tried scrying for her but i can't find her ''

'' How's the potion coming '' asked Paige, turning to look at Piper.

'' We just need a couple more ingrediants and then i think it'll be ready. ''

'' I'll get them '' Paige pipped up.

Piper handed Paige the small list and watched as she orbed out. A minute later there was a knock on the door and Phoebe got up and went to answer, when she answered the door she looked at the person standing on the doorstep.

'' Is Paige in '' asked Richard.

'' No she just left, can i leave her a message or something '' asked Phoebe.

'' Just tell her i'll come back later ''

'' Ok, bye Richard ''

'' Bye Phoebe '' he called before walking away. She closed the door and went back to where Piper was.

'' Who was that '' asked Piper.

'' Oh it was Richard, looking for Paige '' she answered.

'' Oh right ''

Paige orbed back minutes later with the right ingrediants and gave them to Piper.

'' You just missed Richard '' Phoebe informed her, as Piper went into the kitchen to finish the potion. '' He said he'd come back later ''

'' Ok thanks Phoebe ''

----

-**to be continued**-

**AuthorsNote1**: Sorry it's so short but i've got writers block and couldn't think of what else to put into this chapter.

Samantha Carter-O'Neill


End file.
